gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenarios Particles
The Zenarios Particle (also known as Zenarios Energy or the Zenarios Absorber) is a special type of energy seen during the Forgotten Era. Properties Not much is known about how the Zenarios Particle first appeared in the world, but it is known how it operates. The Zenarios particle is known as the Zenarios Absorber because it's capable of assimilating any energy-based material into its own body, and then multiply itself by using the energy mass it's gained. However, it only absorbs energy into itself if it's stationary or has very little kinetic energy, but if going at high speeds, it's capable of forcing physical materials into itself and allowing it to multiply more. It, however, cannot do the same with gas-based material and vacuum. The particle itself is typically a meter in diameter, and always has a positive electrical charge, no matter what it assimilates into itself. Because of this, an electromagnetic bond that also positive is used to contain the particle in one location. History Zenarios Technology Fhi Jet Zenarios Beam Sabers Mobile suits with a Fhi Jet installed have access to this type of weaponry. The beam saber is directly connected to the Fhi Jet through the hands so it can get the Zenarios Particles. It extends out an electromagnetic bond with a positive charge and then streams 3 cycles of Zenarios energy to make a rounded beam blade. The bond is weak enough that, when making contact to a physical object, break and then stream out the particles so it can pierce right through said object. Fhi Field Unit ZECT Rifle series ZECT Rifles are the first long range weapons made using Zenarios particles as the main power source. At the center of it is a heating system and numerous storage slits. These slits store the particles while the heater multiplies them, acting as a charging system by increasing the particle count in the shot. The slits then open up to feed the particles into a mini-firing array which traps the particles into an electromagnetic bond before shooting them out the barrel as a beam. In the original ZECT Rifle, they only had a hidden feature called the Sub-Routine System: it could independently charge up a shot until it reached the final tier of charge, allowing the rifle to fire a devastating Zenarios beam shot on the same level as nonillion nuclear bombs. Due to it being a hidden ability, even on schematics of the original ZECT Rifle, the Sub-Routine System never passed onto future variations of the ZECT Rifle. ZECT Positron Cannon series Developed along with the ZECT Rifle, the ZECT Positron Cannon was made specifically for the Granwhale. The ZECT Positron Cannon used a single firing array with a large supply of Zenarios particles running through it, with a thin positron field laid over it. When fired, the field conforms to the beam, and gives it a bond which forces it to fire straight forward. Initially, the ZECT Positron Cannon was developed simply to allow the Granwhale to pierce through the atmosphere, but it became a weapon on most battleships after Year 100 FE. However, the size of the weapon was significantly decreased. Entangled ZECT Amber Eye ZECT Cannon series ZECT Wave Cannon series ZECT Particle Cannon series See also *Fhi Jet *Vainer Organism *Galbera Particles Trivia